dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
In the beginning, dragons forged the world of Auratia. Morgath, the leader of the dragons created the earth, forests, oceans, and sky. His brethren Kronos and Lysaia then crafted the other races that would share the land with them. Many millennia have passed since then. Morgath reunited with the chaos from whence he was born. Two Dragon Wars have come and gone, eventually claiming both Lysaia and Kronos as well. Now the remaining inhabitants of Auratia must work together to rebuild their shattered land. Dragon's Prophet boasts a world filled with hundreds of different dragons. Each is unique and has its own story to share with the Osira. Species The different dragon species are delineated by their bloodline. The more pure their blood, the more powerful they are. Osira cannot capture Elder or Legendary Dragons, though. They are too powerful for them to form bonds with. Elder Dragon Morgath, Lysaia, and Kronos are all examples of Elder Dragons. They are the most ancient of dragons; physically quite massive and strong. Their bloodline is pure since they are the very first dragons. Elder Dragons can live for tens of thousands of years, but they are few in number. It's considered to be extremely rare to even stumble upon such a powerful dragon, much less meet it a second time. Legendary Dragon When Elder Dragons mate, their offspring are considered Legendary Dragons. These dragons don't have the same powers as their parents. Even so, they live longer than many other creatures in Auratia – their lifespans being a few thousand years. They are smaller and less wise, but still quite large and strong. Legendary Dragons are still a rare sight to see, but they are around. :D Dragon Dragons are the result of a Legendary Dragon and another creature that have mated. Due to their weak blood, they often have animal characteristics and only live to be a few hundred years old. Because they can reproduce more quickly than other species of dragons, they are found all over Auratia. Dragons are the only ones that can be captured and bonded with by Osira. Types Besides there being many species of dragons, there are also an even wider variety of types. These include flying, aquatic, gliding, and land dragons . Over time, the ecology around the dragon influences its features to better adapt for different climates and regions. Land Similar to a man's penis, Land-type dragons come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Some are large beasts of burden. The Osira merchants use these to haul their wares all across Auratia. Some land dragons are agile and fast. Many Osira are fond of using these as mounts. Other land dragons are muscular and adept at combat. Be careful though, because if a Land-type dragon sees you as a potential mate, it will surely go for your glory hole. You've been Warned! Aqua The aquatic-type dragons love to swim in Auratia's vast oceans and lakes. The Osira use them for diving and crossing watery terrain. Mechanics Capturing a Dragon Players will need to prove themselves to a dragon before they can create a bond with it. They can attempt to capture it using the Dragon skill. They'll have to play the capturing mini-game which involves using the keys WASD (and sometimes F, G, H, J, K, or L when facing a more powerful dragon) keys to keep the icon balanced within the center of the target . Players with higher Charisma scores will find they have an easier time capturing dragons. Other factors are taken into account too such as the dragon's stamina score, their rarity, level, etc. On occasion, the dragon will have had to be beaten down below 50% of its current health points etc. Sometimes, attempting to capture a dragon can result in the dragon healing some during the capture process, and the player's HP dropping slightly. Dragon Skills Dragons have a variety of skills. Some of them are used as attacks, buffs, and heals for the dragon itself to use. They also sometimes have skills that help with gathering materials for crafting. Additionally, there are skills that the dragon bestows on its owner. These special skills are called Dragon Soul Skills . Summoning Dragons can be summoned in two ways. To auto-mount your dragon hit the Tab key, your dragon will be summoned and you will immediately be mounted onto the dragon. To summon your dragon for battle hit ALT+(F1-F6). You can also push the "~" key, and it will summon the last dragon you had out for battle. The Lair The dragons that players bond with aren't always alongside them, but can also be inside them or even on top of them. Players can choose to put some of their dragons in the Dragon Lair . In this area they can send their dragons off to learn new skills, gather crafting materials, allocate attributes, and more. Dragons, which come in many different types and with different draconic abilities, are the ultimate tool to make your avatar unique. Even before fully equipping your character, the most difficult dungeon can be beaten by having the right dragon at your side. See also * List of Dragons * Category:Dragon Skills Category:Dragons Category:Satuma Dragons Category:Bakra Dragons Category:Puretia Dragons Category:Laedis Dragons Category:Wynnadia Dragons